


Arms of the ocean

by yuki013



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Co-dependence, Erection Denial, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lime, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki013/pseuds/yuki013
Summary: "[...] Since Al had joined him on the other side of the gate, those sleepless nights were a loop that kept repeating once in a fortnight or so, according to Ed's subconscious need to make his own self get swallowed again and again by the terrors of their lives."





	Arms of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in, like, two years.  
> Then a thorough FMA rewatch happened.  
> Then I discovered that Elricest was a thing (hey, I was 12 back then).  
> Then Florence happened.
> 
> Hence this story. As small as it may be, please enjoy.

«Brother.»  
Ed gripped the fabric of his t-shirt, nails digging the skin of his shoulders. Not that Alphonse minded that, really.  
«Brother, I'm right here.» _My beloved brother._  
Ed's face looked like he had just seen a ghost, which he probably had, in one of the many nightmares creeping inside his head at night, when his mind was not filled with ideas to bring them back to their world and his body was too tired to fight them back. Since Al had joined him on the other side of the gate, those sleepless nights were a loop that kept repeating once in a fortnight or so, according to Ed's subconscious need to make his own self get swallowed again and again by the terrors of their lives.  
«I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere.»  
He took some strands of the other's hair between his fingers, reveling in the feeling of being the only one able to see his brother as vulnerable as he was – not that he wanted him to feel that way, he wished every day of his life for Ed to be free from every and each of its torments. Even so, seeing Edward all curled up against his chest made it swell up and get fuzzy and warm.  
«I am terrified, Al. I keep on dreaming about you, reaching out for me from inside the gate. You scream my name and I'm too far to take your hand, I can only watch you while you disappear- »  
His voice broke in a whisper, in Al's embrace that put a halt to his endless worrying. His brother's scent for some reason made him think about the forest back in Resembool, the musky scent of the trees growing tall towards the sky. It made him dwell in memories of their happy childhood, when all of the evil inhabiting the world was so, oh so far away from home.  
«Never. We are never going to be apart again, brother.»  
Alphonse shifted from his position, letting his back rest against the pillows and Ed's back relax onto his chest. His fingers worked fast and reached Edward's tights in delicate, small touches that left the latter unsatisfied.  
«Is it fine today?»  
He asked every single time, he would always ask. In his brother's eyes he saw the guilt and the fear of losing him, the same fear Edward would have seen before in his eyes if he wasn't stuck inside a steel armor for four years. Ed nodded and relaxed in Alphonse's arms, long hair falling on the sides of his face, loose limbs and deep breaths.  
Al's hand moved slowly, with calm strokes, looking for the best way to make Ed melt in pleasure. He whispered in his brother's ear, reassuring him, telling him how amazing he was and how grateful he was to him for having his body back and being able to stay with him like that, in the most human way he could have ever known.  
«You are so worth, brother. You gave me so much, even your own life. There's just no way I would leave you again.»  
Slow, sweet moves made Edward's hips rock back and forth, trying to quicken the pace, looking for a way out of that pleasure – a pleasure that was so wrong, but still so comfortable, so _loving_. He knew that nobody in the whole world loved him like Alphonse did, and that unfathomable truth was enough to make him come.  
Al slowed down, kissing his temple, cheek, then the reddened shoulder that could still feel his touch. He ignored the bulge in his pants, as he could already feel Edward slip into a deep, dreamless slumber. He quickly cleaned him up with a towel and covered both with blankets, shutting off the world at war outside their window.  
«Even if you loose everything else, I will always be there for you. That's just how much I love you, brother.»  
Alphonse closed his eyes, strenghtening his grip around Ed's warm body. As long as they would have been together, he would have gladly stayed awake for a thousands more nights.  
That was just how much he loved his brother.


End file.
